


Know Your Destination (Songuisendus Anuncemise Remix)

by snowynight



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Mulan and Shang's daughter is on a crossroad of her life, and relies on her memory to find her path in life.





	Know Your Destination (Songuisendus Anuncemise Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songuisendus Anuncemise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143860) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Remixes: Anything with "remix" in the title (or has a Funky Remix Title) is a remix of someone else's fic. There are self-remixes that I've done that I'm fine with you remixing.
> 
> Safe works and collaborations: Not particularly a Safe Work, but all fics under "Smittysgirl" were a collaboration and I do not have permission from the other party to have them remixed. (My other collaborations are obvious.)
> 
> WIPs: I'm fine with you remixing any of these. Some of my WIPs are actually collections of short fics in a fandom and you're welcome to remix any of the individual fics.
> 
> Other notes: I have a lot of fandoms! The ones I've chosen here are either umbrella fandoms or representative of my interests.

Mei wondered whether she should join the army.

Many girls could only be a wife and mother but the renowned General Fa and Li's daughter was free, even expected to follow them.

However, she would be compared consistently to a legend. Father limped; Mother's joints pained her.

She could refuse. No harm done.  
  
Mei remembered a winter morning.

> "We should pack up and settle the children," Mother said.  
>    
>  Father nodded. "Of course."
> 
> "What's happened?" Mei asked.
> 
> Father said, "We'll leave for war, so that you'll know peace."

Mei signed her agreement.

"I'm General Fa and Li's daughter. I know duty."


End file.
